


Luce e Ombra

by AryaDream



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaDream/pseuds/AryaDream
Summary: Io sono un asmodiana abitante della parte superiore di Atreia.Il mio mondo è duro, ma io e gli altri asmodiani siamo forti e ci siamo adattati a un luogo oscuro.Combatto per il mio popolo contro gli elisiani che occupano la parte inferiore del mondo di Atreia.Sono presuntuosi e arroganti e si credono i veri discendenti degli antichi abitanti di Atreia.Quando venni salvata da uno di loro le mie convinzioni cominciarono lentamente a vacillare.
Relationships: Elyos/Amodian
Kudos: 2





	Luce e Ombra

In principio il dio Aion regnava sul mondo di Atreia.  
Creò gli umani e i Balaur, che però divennero ossessionati dal potere, e cominciarono a distruggere tutto.  
Cinque Balaur dalla grande forza e astuzia si fecero strada fra i propri ranghi venendo conosciuti poi come i cinque Signori dei Draghi.  
Quando Aion si rifiutò di donargli il potere, che li avrebbe resi suoi pari, i Balaur cominciarono una guerra contro il loro stesso dio. Aion fu costretto a formare un esercito capeggiato dai Dodici signori dell’Empireo, per difendere la Torre dell’Eternità, centro del mondo e fonte del potere di Aion.  
Ci fu così una Grande guerra. Alcuni degli Umani sopravvissuti impararono a sfruttare un po’ dell’energia dei Signori dell’Empireo: l’Etere. Questi umani furono chiamati Daeva.  
Dieci degli Signori dell’Empireo condussero i Daeva nella battaglia contro i Balaur, mentre i restanti rimasero a sorvegliare la Torre dell’Eternità, l’incarnazione del dio Aion. La guerra andò avanti per centinaia di anni finché uno dei guardiani dichiarò di aver trovato un modo per stabilire la pace con i Balaur, ma cinque dei Signori rifiutarono l’idea. Solo il secondo guardiano fu convinto: i Balaur furono invitati nella Torre per trattare la pace.  
Uno dei Signori dei Balaur cadde ferito sul pavimento e gli altri si buttarono all’attacco della torre. I due guardiani cercarono di ripristinare lo scudo magico andando agli opposti della Torre, ma alla fine non ebbero successo: la Torre e il mondo, si divisero in due parti. Come ultimo gesto i due protettori si sacrificarono per proteggere parte del mondo di Atreia. Con le loro terre divise, i sopravvissuti si riunirono per affrontare insieme il nuovo mondo. Solo dieci dei dodici Signori sopravvissero.  
I cinque che si erano opposti alla pace e che accusavano il resto dei Lord, si rifugiarono nella parte più scura del mondo situata nella parte superiore di Atreia, diventando noti come gli Shedim Lord. Gli altri cinque accusarono gli Shedim Lord della rottura della Torre e regnarono sulla parte più luminosa del mondo, sulla parte inferiore di Atreia: essi sono conosciuti come Seraphim Lord.  
Gli asmodiani sono guerrieri coraggiosi e intrepidi, separate dagli elisiani dal grande cataclism e gettati in un mondo di oscurità e disperazione. Sopravvivere in una tale desolazione è una cosa, ma crescere e prosperare è un'altra. Le cicatrici della loro storia sono ancora esposte sotto gli occhi di tutti; nel momento in cui gli Asmodiani affondarono nel loro mondo freddo e tenebroso, il loro corpo cominciò a cambiare. Grazie all'oscurità, la loro pelle cominciò ad impallidire, e non appena i loro occhi si abituarono, gli Asmodiani ne svilupparono un bagliore innaturale.  
Tra di loro, gli Asmodiani sono infinitamente generosi e molto leali preferirebbero dare la vita in battaglia piuttosto che vedere un proprio compagno preso dal nemico. I nemici invece, dovrebbero fare molta attenzione.  
Ora sono seguaci degli Shedim Lords, i cinque Empirei comandati da Siel e Israphel per proteggere l'estremità superiore della torre di Aion, la Torre dell'Oscurità, e con essi hanno fondato la città di Pandaemonium.  
La controparte degli asmodiani sono gli elisiani e sono la la fazione che occupa la metà bassa di Atreia, conosciuta con il nome di Elysea.  
Dopo la divisione di Atreia si ritrovarono immersi nella luce del sole per oltre 750 anni e di conseguenza si sono trasformati in creature bellissime e radiose e di conseguenza si sono trasformati in creature bellissime e radiose. Proprio questo splendore, però, gli ha resi arroganti: gli elisiani vedono loro stessi come benedetti da Aion, mentre gli asmodiani, immersi nell'oscurità, vengono da loro visti come creature maledette.  
Gli elisiani sono al servizio sono ora al servizio dei cinque Seraphim Lords, i quali li hanno aiutati a costruire la città di Sanctum oltre a guidarli verso la salvezza quando tutto sembrava perso La base della torre dell'eternità posta su Elysea è conosciuta come la torre della luce e ha lo scopo di mantenere vivido il ricordo delle terribili malefatte perpetuate dagli Asmodian e dai loro Shedim Lords.

**Author's Note:**

> Note Autrice:  
> Era da molto tempo che volevo scrivere qualcosa sul gioco online di Aion.  
> Io sono una giocatrice che gioca dal lontano 2013.  
> Tra poco ci sarà l'aggiornamento della 7.0, ma la mia storia parte prima ovvero da quando Ereshkigal distrugge l'abisso e alcuni luoghi.  
> Questo è un prologo per spiegare la storia di Aion, per coloro che non hanno mai giocato.  
> E' un prologo vecchio quindi alcuni parte sono state prese dal gioco o dal riassunto che mi era stato fatto quando ho cominciato a giocare.


End file.
